Warner's Amuck
by loonytunecrazy
Summary: The warners get the duck amuck treatment.


Warner's Amuck

In a water tower in Burbank three figures are climbing down a water tower

The fist was a tall boy wearing brown pants , next came another boy wearing a blue t shirt and a red cap , the final figure was a young girl wearing a pink dress and a flower in her hair.

"Well siblings what do you want do to today asked the oldest figure

"Hmm Yakko I think we got a problem" said the girl

"What do you mean dot "asked Yakko

I mean there is no scenery in fact there nothing in this cartoon expect for us and our home the water tower" replied Dot

While the warners were trying to figure out what had happened a pencil rubbed out the water tower and replaced with the Mickey Mouse water tower

"Don't look now but I think Disney have invaded said Wakko the middle child

The trio turned to see their warner brother's water with the water tower with Mickey Mouse on

Yakko turned to the camera "You the animator what do think you doing do you want to get sued give us back our home right now."

The pencil reappeared and rubbed out the tower and redrew it to how it looked original only upside down

"That's better now turn it the right side up said Wakko."

The animator puts it back to how it was

"Now if you don't mind how about some scenery and letting us get on with this cartoon "replied Yakko

"Oh no I just realised that we stuck in one of those duck amuck cartoons" answered dot

"I don't I seen that short and I watch cartoons all the time" replied Wakko

"I don't believe that you haven't seen that short Wakko , its happened a lot to us warner stars first it happened to daffy duck then bugs bunny and also most of our fellow stars in tiny toons buster , babs , plucky , Montana Max even Mary melody

it a dangerous cartoon to be in because any thing can happened" replied Yakko

The pencil repapered and rubbed out dot

Yakko and Wakko both noticed this "Bring back our sister right away "the both said in unison.

The animator redraw dot but not as herself but as Babs Bunny, Yakko and Wakko giggled at what they saw.

"What's the matter asked Dot "

"You should see yourself in a mirror

"All right Mister animator mirror now" replied a crossed dot

The animator drew a mirror so that dot could see her in the mirror

Dot was not please what she saw "Very funny change me back right now I'm way cuter then dumb rabbit"

Just as she is this Babs Bunny comes on to the screen

"No calls the best actress in the world dumb "said a crossed Babs

"In your dreams "replied dot

Yakko and Wakko were so busy laughing at their sister's plight that they didn't noticed the animator redraw them as fifi and Shirley the Loon.

"Another thing tell your brothers to stop acting like my friends for we are the amazing three not you" shouted Babs

Yakko and Wakko looked in the mirror they were not please what they saw

"We are not girl's changes us back at once" they both shouted

Just then Fifi and Shirley come on to the screen

"Like this for being we or some junk "cried Shirley

As soon as she said these words the 6 six of them got into a fight

The animator rubbed out the six characters and drew the warners as their 1930's self's

Wakko tried to speak he holds up a sign saying why can't we talk

Dot holds up another sign saying they gone back to their silent era self

Yakko holds up another soon saying you going to be in trouble if you don't change us back

The animator redraws them as mice

"That's better "cried Wakko

"However we got a another problem we are now mice" replied dot

"Look pal I said early that Disney are going have all our heads if they

find out you be using their trademark said Yakko

The animator redraws them to how their looked before.

"Look pal it made be better if we made this cartoon ourselves" answered dot

"It either that or we out of here" replied Wakko

The animator draws signs in each of the warners hand

Yakko says I won't work

Wakko says they treated us like slaves

Dot says we get paid too little

"What are trying to do put us out of work we actually like working at warners bros

The animator takes away the signs

"If you don't mind we just laid here and wait for this cartoon to be over" the warners says together

Just then a sound of an anvil can be hear it is rushing towards the warners at great speed however Wakko gets out his golf clubs and sends back where it came from.

"Well sibs this looks like the end of the cartoon" said Yakko

"Too bad we never know who keep doing those things to us" replied dot

"I wonder who it could" thought Wakko

Meanwhile in the drawing room the animators are revealed they are smiling Hello Nurse, Ralph the guard, Scarchsniff and Plotz are there.

"Well this time we got the upper hand on the warners "said poltz

Copyrught notice

Warner Siblings , Hello Nurse Rlaph , Scrahsniff plots and the amazing three belong to foxor the warner network

These are the stotires I refereced

Duck Amuck and Rabbit Rampage by Chuck Jones

Bunny Bedlem Hara Hysteria and pluck amuck by Kevin Michel on world of tiny toons adventures

Brat Bashing actosa perez jose ramiro

Human Hi- Jinx by the JAM

The Mickey Mouse water tower is from MGM Studios


End file.
